save me
by MistressxOfxMisery
Summary: a girl named hinaku is adopted by kain after her family was attacked by a pure blood. and whats surprising is the out come! there is a relation to zero nd hinaku. reviewe rate . this is my firat fanfic


On a foggy night when the moon was bright all you could hear was cries for help and screams from the Fukinawa home. The family that had lived there were all humans at one point in time but that had all changed when the house had been attacked by a group of vampires.

The youngest of the house hold was the only one who had survived. When they found her she had been holding on for dear life to one object. It had been a pendant that her mother had given to her before the house had been attacked. She still had the scars from fighting off the one thing that had tried to attack her. Her name was Hinaku.

As she looked at herself in the mirror while getting ready to finally leave the orphanage that they had put her in at the age of four. She had scars running down to the middle of her spine, just below the waist. She had pail skin and different colored eyes. One was a deep blue the other was a light purple. Her hair fell to just below the waist. It was raven black and had natural brow highlights in it. She was a very petite girl and wasn't very tall. When she had started to pack she thought of how the ladies that had run the place had really become fond of her and decided to send her to a foster family that had just lost a daughter. It had turned out to be the Cross family.

(at the Cross house hold)

Kain had decided not to tell zero about the fact that he was bringing yet another girl home right after Yuuki had left. As soon as he left to do his prefect duties he set out for the orphanage to have supper with his new daughter. He had never met her before and had wondered if se was nice. He was nervous about meeting her because he had read the story about her in the news paper. But even so he walked down the street happy to have another daughter.

(at the orphanage)

Hinaku was putting on a shirt after her shower and heard the door open outside. So she rushed putting her hair part of the way up into a bun and leaving the rest of it down. She then put on a skirt and flip flops on. Put her brush into the suitcase, and bolted down the stairs almost knocking the man in the doorway over.

"Hello" she said in the politest of ways. She bowed and spoke her name. He smiled and hugged her for the first time. He had caught her off guard and she blushed madly. She turner to the ladies and said "I'll come back ad visit you. I promise." She hugged the small old women and headed to the door. "Shall we depart dad?" she asked. He smiled widely and walked out the door to the car. She followed feeling very tired all of he sudden. She stepped into the vehicle. As soon s she got in Kain asked her if she was hungry she nodded and asked what her favorite place to eat was. "I'll eat anything that isn't raw." She replied with a cute smile. They soon pulled into the parking lot of a small family diner. They went inside and were seated. Hinaku ordered a plate of spaghetti and some cheese sticks. Kain ordered a steak medium rare and a baked potato. As soon as Kain cut into his steak Hinaku told him how even though she had been bitten by a pureblood and was supposed to be a vampire. It had turned out that she was immune to the venom and it had only made her sick. She was human. They left the restaurant after that and she had fallen asleep in the truck.

As they approached he school Hinaku never woke once. When Kain lifted her from her seat he found that she was running a fever and was very light. He brought her inside and set her on the couch. Then he walked back out to the truck to grab her suitcase. When he walked inside Hinaku was awake staring at zero. Kain hadn't noticed until now the different colors in her eyes. Her cheeks held a light blush from the fever. Zero only looked at Kain for a moment before he left once again. Hinaku lifted herself awkwardly from the couch and fell backwards against the cushions. Kain waked toward her and helped her walk to the room at the end of the hall that was hers now. She fell asleep immediately from exhaustion. Kain then left the room to find zero standing at the end of the hall. He motioned for Kain to follow him so he wouldn't wake the sleeping girl.

When Kain was in the main room of the house hold Zero began to speak. "Who is she and why s she here?" he asked in a cold tone. "I adopted her and she will be living with us. Her name is Hinaku" Kain replied. Zero looked at him a pained expression on his face.

The next day…. (Hinaku's point of view)

I woke up to the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs. I sat up and felt a throbbing aching pain in my head. I was suddenly happy to remember that I had packed some Tylenol for my frequent fevers. I stood up and headed for the bathroom to quickly take a shower. I grabbed my suitcase and took a hot shower giving myself a while for the Tylenol to work. Then I quickly got dressed for the day and went down to the table to eat breakfast. When I got downstairs I bumped into zero. I blushed and said sorry. Then he gave me a cold look. "Why are you up I checked on you a half an hour ago and you had a high fever?" I said "I get frequent fevers and so I took Tylenol to bring the fever down. My doctor told me that is what I have to do in order to function properly." He gave me another look then said "stay away from me" I replied with an okay and then walked away. I couldn't believe how hungry I was. I walked into the kitchen and realized that I didn't know where anything was. I scavenged through the cupboards until I found some cereal and a bowl. Then when I was finished eating I looked up to find zero standing in the door with a pained expression on his face. He was handsome but wore an emotionless mask that I could see right through. I could see the pain behind those lavender orbs. I then jumped right out of my seat when Zero looked at me and asked "why are you staring at me like I'm a science project?" I looked down sheepishly and said "I was looking at your eyes. They hide a lot of pain behind them and I was feeling like I need to know why. But you don't have to tell me." He stiffened and looked at me like I had offended him. I felt pricks at the corners of my eyes. He then said "I'm sorry" and left. I was only left with the feeling of sadness in my heart. I am an empathic person so I can feel everyone else's feelings. I made a decision and ran after him even though he told me to stay away from him.

In the stables

"Zero?" called suddenly feeling deep pain in my chest and neck. Then I heard a choking sound and lots of coughing. Then I heard a choked yell of "GO AWAY" and ran away from the stables as fast as I could. I knew that if I stayed something bad would happen though I thought that I needed to help zero. I kept running until I couldn't anymore.

As I walked back to the house I was greeted by a very happy Kain. He said "this week you will start school here as new prefect." He handed me a black uniform and armband that was much too big for me. He told me that, that size was the smallest that they had. I walked back to my room and opened my suitcase. I put all of my belongings into the dresser and vanity. Then pulled my sewing kit out and made some adjustments to my uniform. As soon as I was finished I walked down the hall and heard Zero and Kain talking "Kain you have to take her back to the orphanage." Zero said harshly. Kain replied "No, I don't want to upset her and I think that you are hurting her feelings she is right behind you." I had tears running down my face. Then I said "If you wish for me to be gone then I will go pack my things. I will walk back on my own when I am done packing. Sorry Zero I didn't mean to hurt you." Then I ran back to my room went inside and locked it. I pulled out my suitcase and packed all of my things when my heart suddenly hurt terribly. This wasn't anything anyone else was feeling I was going to die. I tried to call for help but I couldn't find my voice. My vision was tunneling and I fell to the floor with a loud and distinguished thud. Then I heard sudden banging on the door. Everything was black but I could still hear them outside the door. "Hinaku are you okay?!" I heard zero yell. Then the door flew off the hinges on top of my body. I could feel his worry when he couldn't find me. I managed to somehow make a sound. He lifted the door and there I was lying on the floor. He showed me and I all of the sudden couldn't hear him anymore.

I awoke to the sound of a chair being pulled next to the bed. I opened my eyes to see a very frightened Zero sitting next to me. He didn't notice that my eyes were opened until I had been staring at him for five minutes and finally said "Don't be scared" He had jumped at the sound of my voice. I sat up and felt sharp pain in my ribs and head. Zero looked at me worried as I gasped from the pain in m chest as well. I was wearing a hospital gown and my tattoo that had been left from the purebloods bite had been left showing in the back. The tattoo was like a rose vine that was slowly growing up my arm. He looked at me with a sad expression and said "You are not healthy get some sleep." I smiled wide and said "If you don't get any sleep then you will also not be well." I laughed until my ribs throbbed and my chest hurt like hell. When I fell asleep I swear I heard him say "I love you too much to hurt you." When I woke up his arms were wrapped around me loosely. I gently got up to go to the bathroom when I walked in he floor looked as if it were covered in blood. I walked in and shut the door and slowly sank to the floor. I felt tears run down my face and thought _everyone who as ever been close to me has died I have to get away. I don't want to hurt him._ "I'm sorry" I whispered to myself over and over again when I heard him stand from the bed. He was worried and I could feel it. I also felt the burning sensation in my throat and chest again. I stood and bolted out of the room as fast as I could. When I reached a point in the woods that I wanted to stop in I did just that. I leaned against a tree and caught my breath. When I had I went back to my room packed most of my things then slipped on the crisp uniform that now fit me. I slipped from the window and jumped gracefully off of the roof. I then found a building that I wished to sit on and did just that. Eventually I heard footsteps and the feelings of Zero. I took of at full speed and jumped off of the roof of the building and flipped to slow my fall. I kept running and didn't stop until I had reached the night class building. I knocked on the door and figured that no one was home so I let myself in. The room was more elegant than I thought it would be. I explored until I felt desire the desire to bite some one. I turned around and before me stood a very tall teenager he had dark brown hair that was shorter. He had dark purple eyes. "Hello nice to meet you Hinaku. My name is Kirimi Nikozawa and would like to welcome you to the night class dorms is there something that you need Ms. Prefect?" "No I do not I'm just getting acquainted with my new school. But thank you for asking. I must depart now fare well" I waved and smiled then bole dot of the night class dorms and stood at my post where I would have to block the girls from tackling the night class. I sat upon a wall and awaited the students to appear. When they showed up there were many comments such as Zero isn't here so we can be close to the night class, or let's tackle Kirimi. Then I jumped off of the wall and the girls backed into place as if they were sacred of me. I looked at them pleased with myself until I felt Zero's presence behind me. He turned me around and dragged me away from the crowd. When we were where no one could hear him he asked "Why are you running away from me? Did I do something wrong?" I turned to him and said "You wanted me to go to the orphanage before and you also told me to stay away from you I'm just obeying orders from head prefect." Then I turned and walked away. When I started walking he yelled at me but I could not hear what he was saying. I got back to the walkway and the girls were too close to the walk way so I ran at them and moved them back to their lines. All of the sudden I felt arms wrap around m from behind. The skin was so pale it could have only been one person. "Hello Kirimi, how are you." I said very politely. Then I turned around and pushed him slightly he dropped his grip on my body and walked to his classmates. When all of the students were gone I walked to the stables t hear the same coughing and choking sounds this time I couldn't avoid it. I ran into the stable to find Zero slumped on the floor holding his throat and saying in audible words to me.


End file.
